dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaid girl
Song Information Artist: Cream puff BPM: 140 Composition/Arrangement: Cream puff Lyrics: Halka Vocals: moimoi (Mayumi Morinaga) Genre: BUBBLEGUM DANCE (バブルガムダンス) pop'n music Character: KIRARA 9-1P First Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 18 Resort Anthem Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX *pop'n music 20 fantasia Length: 2:02 Lyrics I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Waiting for a honey man De-dup-i-dip-i sing a song Love me take me there I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Oh I'm in a heavenly world De-dup-i-dip-i call my name De-dup-i-dip-i hold me long I lived in an ocean, in a coral palace Grown up in comfort sweet princess Sugar and spices and all that's nice The missing ingredient was just your presence One day a witch gave me lovely legs To come up to your side I know this dreamy world's a fairytale But could you kiss me here I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Waiting for a honey man De-dup-i-dip-i sing a song Love me take me there I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Oh I'm in a heavenly world De-dup-i-dip-i call my name De-dup-i-dip-i hold me long Bubbles sparkle and disappear Into the deep blue sea I know my life is a sad fairytale So could you wipe my tears I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Waiting for a honey man De-dup-i-dip-i sing a song Love me take me there I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Oh I'm in a heavenly world De-dup-i-dip-i call my name De-dup-i-dip-i hold me long Remixes/Song Connections *A long version of Mermaid girl can be found on the beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK. A new verse, along with the final version's verse, is used. *Another long version, Mermaid girl (Extended RRVer.), appears on Ryu☆'s 3rd album, Rainbow☆Rainbow. *A eurobeat remix by DJ Command, titled Mermaid girl -秋葉工房MIX-'', appears in ''beatmaniaIIDX 19 Lincle. *A speed remix by Ryu☆, titled Mermaid girl (Ryu☆Remix), appears on the cyber beatnation 2 - Hi Speed conclusion-'' CD. **A short edit of this remix appears in ''REFLEC BEAT limelight. *The lyrics of Mermaid girl are different between the beatmaniaIIDX 18 Resort Anthem location test versions and the final version. Trivia *Mermaid girl is the first Enjoy Level unlock on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, unlocked by reaching Enjoy Level 5. *Mermaid girl's lyrics were inspired by Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid. *This is Mayumi Morinaga's first song with completely English lyrics Song Production Information Lyrics & Production/Halka From the group HHH, here is Halka. This time, Halka and moimoi have teamed up to form a new group, called Cream Puff. Well, for the genre Bubblegum Dance, one important thing is to have cute vocals! When I asked to add this type of song, they said they "would do it", but it took a few years. Finally, after a while, they allowed me to do it! Along with this came the responsibility of producing this. For me to write the lyrics... it was a big responsibility. I remember thinking about them when awake or asleep. After a while, the shiny song Mermaid Girl was born. The amount of revisions and the finished product differed greatly from the original. As for the singer of the song, it is no other than the super cute vocalist from Supernova, moimoi! And Mr. Ryu☆, with his great reputation for catchy melodies and sparkly sounds, came to help too! With this great duo helping, the completion of this song far surpassed my expectations!!! Even now, I still have great nostalgia over those happy days☆ Please enjoy this song! ---- Vocals/moimoi Hi everyone♪, I'm moimoi ☆ ☆ ☆. One day, I received the lyrics to this shiny and sparkly melody. I watched it, and the moment I listened to it, my hair shined in rainbow colors! Wanting to project this image, I sung very hard! Special thanks go out to Ryu☆ and Halka for making such a wonderful song. Now everyone! ♪ ♪ ♪ Let us go to a world with rainbows together... ---- Sound/Ryu☆ Hey, it's Ryu☆, the one in charge for the sound of Cream puff/Mermaid Girl. Because of the directions of Halka P, I am proud of making this great song! I look forward to seeing a lot of plays for this song! Video Production Information A wish sung by a lovely singing voice is hidden by the foamy waters. Would you notice me? I showed up out of the fleeting sweet and beautiful paradise. Would you notice me? But you'll not notice Because it is a sad fairy tale ... Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Ryu Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:HHH Songs Category:Songs with Shock Arrow Challenge Charts